


Obsession

by decaffeinatedcoffee



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decaffeinatedcoffee/pseuds/decaffeinatedcoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's just something beautifully twisted about this deadly obsession.Why is it that there is a strange beauty in the craziest things? I don't know if that should be a gift or a curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession

 

 

"I'd be a slave for you" replied Arthur, "I want some more".

Drive thy _poison-honeyed words_ down my being.

Instill in me _lies_ that I'd blindly, **blindly** believe.

Make me insane with thy touch.

 

 

I'm intoxicated by the fumes of love,

"drugged by its sweet promises," said he, in the same hurried passionate

whisper choked by its emptiness,

imprisoned in its cloak

An hour behind the fleeting breath...

Collared him...

 

 

"I'm in a cage of my own doing" replied Merlin, "A prisoner of my own device."

Flee me zealously be to suffer.

I desire more. I covet more.

"Let the dagger of lies push forth the blood", he growled incoherently.

Let it trickle plummeted plummeted down.

Let it paint skin and spread it around.

**Author's Note:**

> I entered my 2010 poem into that Google demo thing and somehow, collaborated with Charles Dickens, Edgar Allan Poe, William Shakespeare, Emily Dickenson and Fyodor Dostoyevsky. It was one hell of a party.


End file.
